Dont Let Go
by GingerRoot24
Summary: Nastassia Rider is determined to still show compassion in a tainted world full of Zombie/walkers, so in an act of kindness she rescues sheriff Grimes from a tank surrounded by walker/zombies. From there she meets a group of people who are wiling to take her in. Can Nastassia find love in a world full of hate? or will she almost be killed by being too kind?


Don't Let Go

_Can Nastassia Rider survive the zombie apocalypse and find a new family and also new love? She fights for her place _

_but soon realizes she's still not safe. _

Name: Nastassia Rider

Age: 24

Ex-Job: Pastry and culinary chef

Relationship status: widowed

Children: None

****Disclaimer** I do not own The Walking Dead or any characters from The Walking Dead [unfortunately] I will modify the storyline for more entertainment I do apologize if I don't get characters lines right, it's been awhile. Also I try to spell words differently to get an Aussi accent in there ***THE CHARACTER FOR THE STORY*** NASTASSIA IS SUPPOSED TO LOOK LIKE CARA DELIVIGNE*** -* READ PLEASE * -**

The scorching sun beat down on my skin as I sped through the empty roads. I was running low on food and ammo; I needed to find a way to get some fast because I won't last one more day without food. I was about five minutes from Atlanta I knew that's where supplies had to be. I wish I could just go back home to Australia, I was visiting my aunt Lisa when the virus outbreak happened it was horrific. I remember when I was trying to board the plane but the out of nowhere these men and women in hazmat suits started rolling into the airport trying to contain people, luckily I got out unlike some men, women and children.

I pulled myself back to reality and slowed my car down, I peered down the long highway of cars in the lane next to me and I turned my head to the clear road ahead to Atlanta city, this is a bad sign but I don't have another choice. I drove down the road for a few minutes, making my way through some torn up streets but I turned the wrong corner and came to A abrupt halt. Facing me was a huge horde of snarling flesh hungry zombies, "shit" I whispered, they haven't noticed me though. I noticed they were lunging and scratching at a huge army tank. "Oh my god, someone must be in there" I said to myself. What if it's a child? Or A mother with her child? Shit! Alright I have to help them or at least see if someone is in there, alive. What do I do?! I put my hand to my face and rubbed my eyes and bit my lip. I slowly turned off the car. I reached down next to my and slung my rifle over my shoulder and put my backpack on my back but I felt something that caught my attention.

"Yes!" I squeled I slipped the grenade that I stole from an army officer {zombie} out of the front pocket. I only have one chance. I knew that when I through it won't affect the tank by a bit. I quietly opened my jeep door and stepped out not bothering to close it. I positioned myself right in line with the tank, I noticed a few zombies took notice to me and started shuffling over ah shit! Here goes nothing, I pulled the pin out of the grenade and tossed it right over to the horde of zombies crowding around the tank landing in the middle of em. I crouched down and put my fingers in my ears. And in front of me a big explosion of flying rotting body parts flew in every direction possible. i flew up from my crouching position and ran to the tank only looking back to see about 4 zombies shuffling behind me. I climbed to the top of the tank and looked at the tank hatch. I crawled over to it and cringed, there was bloody nails jammed into the metal "gross" I whispered. I snapped my attention back to what I came here for. "HELLO? IS ANYONE IN THERE?! HELLO?" I banged my fists on the hatch, there was no answer "DAMMIT MATE IM BEGGIN YA PLEASE OPEN THE DAMN THING!" I yelled. I looked up and saw walkers approaching from building, I bent my head down "god dammit" I whispered. From underneath my hands the hatch opened and peered out a handsome stressed out man "get in" he said I didn't hesitate.

I slipped in and closed the hatch from above me. I looked across my me and the man crawled over the a fuzzing radio "hello? Hello?" he said in a southern twang, must be from around here. "g'day mate, the name Nastassia Rider but please call me Stassi" (doesn't sound like Stacey) The man looked and me for a quick second then looked away, all of a sudden in the same motion he looked back surprised. "Is there something wrong?" I asked a little scared "ah no, no there aint. My name's rick, rick grimes" he held out his hand and I took it. "So what the hell are ya doin in here?" I asked, he just looked at me and started to open his mouth when static started to come from the little speaker "hey you guys" –static- "you comfortable in there?" a man asked. Rick and the man quickly made a plan to get to a 'safe' building about a block from here. "Okay Stassi how many bullets do ya have there?" rick asked me sternly, I started counting. "18" I said quickly "okay, cover me alright?" rick asked gruffly, I nodded. We sprang out of the tank and into a street full of zombies. We sprinted along the side walk, a zombie lunged twords rick but I shot it right in between the eyes "damn walkers" rick whispered under his breath, "walkers?" is that what he calls em? He started running then we took a right into an alley the man said but rick bumped straight into a walker I raised my gun and cocked it until I heard a panicked voice "not dead! Not dead!" an Asian man said hurriedly oh my god I sighed the man looked at me and rick "quick! This way" he rushed us to a yellow latter, the Asian man went first, then rick than I started climbing but I felt a pull on my foot that made me almost loose grip of the ladder I looked down to see a walker snarl at me I lifted my foot and kicked it in the face and it went down "fucker" I said. We made it to a door that led to another building. When we got close two people rushed out with hard equipment on and started attacking a few zombies "let's go!" someone said. We all rushed into what looked like a clothing store. The door behind us closed and rick got shoved to a wall by a blonde broad sticking a gun to his head, I quickly lifted my gun to hers. She peered over to me and I cocked it. "put tha gun down" I snarled, but a black man quickly said "C'mon now this is stupid, Andrea put the damn gun down" he hissed at Andrea she glared at rick one last time the stepped back and walked off. I looked to rick to see if he was okay he nodded at me. I looked over to see the Asian man and the black man staring at me, I raised an eyebrow at them. "My name's Nastassia rider" I put my hand out to them, they each shook it. "My names Glenn, and this is T-dog" the Asian pointed to himself than the black man. "It's nice to meet you" I smiled. "you're not from around here, are you?" T-dog asked "No, I'm from Australia" I giggled. "Excuse me guy, merles shootin off rounds on the roof" s black lady said "he needs ta stop" she pushed "let's go" Glenn sighed.

We sprinted up some stairs to make our way to a huge roof. "Dammit merle!" T-dog yelled. I looked up to see a short haired man shooting walkers from the roof. He looked filthy and he looked mean. Rick and I walked up to him with Glenn and T-dog. "yo what the hell are ya doin? Stop shootin the damn walkers! You wasting ammo and attracting attention!" T-dog yelled Merle turned and looked at him, ignoring everyone "Ill tell ya today Mr 'yo' ill never take orders from a nigga" merle spat out T-dog looked crazed, he went to take a swing at merle but merle pushed t-dogs arms away with his gun and smashed t-dog in the face with the butt of his gun, rick ran over to mere "c'mon that's enough!" rick tried to intervene but merle punched rick in the face and he went flying, Andrea and another women and a man were yelling for merle to stop but merle kept punching and kicking poor T-dog. I huffed this is bullshit. I cocked my gun and pointed it in the air and pulled the trigger. The shot rang through the air causing everyone to be silent "Now that's enough! For cryin' out loud calm down!" I yelled at merle, causing him to look straight at me with those cold blue eyes. Merle turned for a quick second and spat on T-dog, then turned and walked in front of me. "Now, now ya listen to me Blondie, I won't be taking order from a women now either" merle towered over me but I held my ground and didn't blink. "Well you don't have to listen ta me but you do have to STOP LIVING IN THA PAST CAUS' IT'S TIME TA STICK TOGETHA! And not beat eachotha up! God damn!" I yelled into his face. He didn't move but a small smile crept up his face and a glint beamed in his eyes "well you sure do have a pair of balls for a lady now don't ya?" he chuckled and walked past T-dog to pick up his gun. "guys we gotta get out of here now" Glenn shouted.

We all rushed inside after I made sure rick and T-dog were okay. When we got downstairs I noticed walkers were crowding the doors of the store "Shit guys" I said looking over to Glenn and a man named morales. I saw rick and Andrea talking over by a jewelry counter but I payed them no attention. "We need these walkers gone!" I yelped "I have my jeep outside, I could drive past and try to lead them away?" I asked the group that gathered around "it's not a bad idea" Glenn said to me smiling, "I don't know, it's risky" a women named Jacqui said "it's all we got" I said to her, she nodded. Glenn gave me the location of the camp where the rest of the group resided. I found an exit door that I would jump out of and run like hell to my jeep. I looked back to the group to find rick looking at me smiling, he nodded to me signaling good luck. I looked over to merle who was grinning at me, I squinted my eyes at him, and he was defiantly a pervert. I looked to the rest of the group "well, here goes nothing" I breathed. I pushed open the door and ran back into the now real world.

**Okay so chapter 1 is done I hope you guys liked it! Please feel free to tell me what I can improve on and suggestions are welcome! I have more twists coming for chapter 2! It will be up no later than Tuesday. **** 3 **


End file.
